The Parents Room
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: BIG PAIRING: RoxasSoraLeonCloud What happens when two school boys, their teacher, and their older friend come over for some fun in the bedroom?


The Parents Room

Chapter 1:

"Now, zero to the zero power is undefined." Roxas rolled his eyes, making Sora laugh. "Mr. Strife! Is something amusing you?"

"No Sir." Sora said with a giggle.

Mr. Leonhart laughed and messed with Soras hair as he walked by. Both of the boys smiled, he brunet even blushed.

The bell rang and everyone shot out the door except Sora and Roxas.

Squall, or Leon as he liked to be called; shut the door now that school was out. "Sir? We have a math question to ask you." Sora said and turned in his seat. Roxas sat on the desk as Leon sat in the blond's chair.

"Shoot."

"Okay, well if there were two small boys going to bed, two parents have left, how many people are in the bed, after two friends come to spend the night?"

"The answer would be four, but I have a question for you. Who are the friends?"

"A tall, dark, and handsome man. Also a blond, mysterious, and sexy male."

"So this is an illegal gathering?"

"Well sir, we can't tell you that." Roxas said and Leon messed with the boys blond spikes.

"Well, just be careful not to get caught."

"It's okay, they know to use the alleyway." Sora said with a smile and the smaller boys got up, grabbing their backpacks and left the room, headed for home.

LATER

"Goodbye Boys." Aerith kissed Roxas and Sora's foreheads and left out the open door.

Xemnas, their father, growled. "Be good." The boys both nodded in unison and their father left. Sora grinned and ran to the front window to watch his parents leave as Roxas went to the backdoor unlocking it. The Cadillac revved up and went and Sora turned and sat on the couch.

"Roxas, you know Cloud is going to be twenty minutes late like every other day, so just come and watch TV with me." Roxas looked at his brother, grabbed a banana and walked to the brunette.

"Want a bite?" He asked, plopping down in his lap, kissing his lips lightly. Sora giggled and nibbled on his brother's lower lip and then took a bite of the banana. Roxas closed his eyes, and finished the fruit. Sora smiled and kissed his brothers lips lightly. Roxas wrapped a hand around the back of the blond's neck.

'Wow. I feel horny." A voice said from the doorway to the kitchen. The boys broke apart and laughed. "Hey baby." Leon said as Roxas jumped up and leaped into the older brunets arms.

Cloud walked past the two and Sora smiled up at him. "How has my little boy been?"

"Better than ever!" Sora muttered as Cloud sat down and Sora climbed into his lap, kissing his neck. All four of the boys were dating, and no one had even had a suspicion of them.

"Wanna go to your parent's room?" Roxas licked his lip at the brunets idea and nodded.

The four made their way to the master bedroom. The one bed who could fit 5 five sleeping fat people was found in the red and black striped room. "Nice…" Cloud said. His blond spikes and blue eyes were stunning in the light and Roxas wrapped his arms around his waste, unbuttoning his pants. Leon dropped onto the bed, his hand was slowly sliding into his pants, making Cloud go erect as his pants were slid off.

Sora walked towards the bed and pulled off his shirt, his tie still hanging around his neck. "Keep playing with yourself babe." He crawled onto the bed, his hand unbuttoning his pants, sliding them past his knees. Leon grunted as his hand kept working. Sora crawled over him, now naked. Leon's hand was removed from his pants and Sora ground his hips into the older males.

Clouds hands went through Roxas' hair, who was currently sucking Clouds large cock. "Ahhhh…" Cloud was almost ready to come, as always. Roxas pulled away, licking his lips and Cloud got slightly angered. He pushed the small boy onto the bed and Roxas smiled over to his twin. Sora winked as he leaned down and bit Leon's neck.

Roxas' clothes were stripped off and he moaned as Clouds hands went straight to his dick. "Clooooud!" Cloud pumped him harder and faster while Sora ridded Leon of all clothing.

"Flip over." Cloud said, panting. Roxas complied quickly and turned over to his stomach. Cloud pulled the smaller boys knees up and shoved into him hard. The one problem with Cloud was he wasn't patient and careful. Roxas screamed, his hands flying up, one catching the headboard and one pulling against a sheet, reaching for his brother..

Leon turned the brunette to the bottom and flipped his legs over his shoulders, applying lube found on the floor from his pants, to Soras ass and his own cock. "I'll take it slow." He whispered and Sora bit his lip and nodded. His hands were holding one of Roxas' hands and the back of Leon's head. Leon slowly pushed against his entrance and entered as Sora moaned.

Roxas stopped screaming, the pain now mixed with the sex. Cloud pumped hard and fast into him. More hard than anything. And went even harder.

"Babe, I'm coming." Roxas said and the youngest twins came in unison. Their hands squeezing each others. "I love you…" Roxas whispered as the older boys still pumped into them. Sora nodded and groaned as he felt Leon squirt his hot juices into him.

Cloud was the last to come. He grunted as he pushed his body one last time into Roxas.

They all laid there panting for what seemed like hours until they heard a door slam.

"SHIT!" All four said in unison and darted for the window.

THE END


End file.
